On non om  Now with nom
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. This time actual porn  - a follow-up of "On non om"  a doujinshi by Cou  that had everything BUT hotsprings sex. So. This is pretty much hot springs sex. M/M, explicit; why isn't "porn" a genre?
1. Doujinshi Recap

In our last episode, our main character was dreaming about performing a violin recital (aww!) when he was interrupted (in dreamland) by Suzaku turning on a vibrator that was up his ass.

Huh.

He woke up confused and, er… sticky. C.C. admitted that she showed him that dream because he manages to sleep with her naked without reacting, doesn't own porn, doesn't masturbate and is (gasp) a VIRGIN. In short, he is finished as a seventeen-year-old man.

Desperate and adorably awkward, Lelouch brought this up with Suzaku, and Suzaku stated that he has had sex. Lelouch was oddly devastated, probably because Suzaku surpassed him and not jealous, but it's open to interpretation.

THEN Rivalz interrupted and, since they were talking about sex, decided that the logical thing was for the three boys to sleep over at a hot springs together, amusing themselves the whole night long.

…kay. Um. Wasn't Rivalz our token straight guy? Never mind. He fell asleep immediately.

Suzaku was awoken by Lelouch straddling him and demanding to know if he really was finished as a man. Suzaku gave the most half-hearted, non-supportive answer and I cringed. Lelouch drooped. Suzaku apologized and I loved him again. Lelouch, however, was fixated on overcoming this disability.

Suzaku, naturally, slipped his hand into Lelouch's robe and started jerking him off.

Lelouch flailed because this is a Suzaku/Lelouch doujin. Suzaku assured him that experience is the best way, and that it'll have no deeper meaning other than feeling good. Lelouch got a little fixated on the word 'meaning' and Suzaku threw him down and started to have his way with him.

Lelouch yelled and flailed because this is a Suzaku/Lelouch doujin. Suzaku reminded him that Rivalz is sleeping and will wake up if Lelouch is noisy. Lelouch tried to keep quiet as Suzaku's hand moved over him but… um… didn't.

Rivalz stirred (why is he here again?) and Suzaku suggested a relocation.

They moved outside, by the hot spring (_that's_ why Rivalz was there! The porn required it! Awesome!). Lelouch tsuned then slipped and fell into the hot springs (I LOLed). Suzaku tried to save him because he's Suzaku and got an eyeful of wet, half-naked Lelouch and confessed that he's bi. Because wouldn't you be?

He stated working Lelouch again, assuring him that the water protected his modesty (ha!) and licking his neck and everyone should download the doujin just for the next sequence of images because they involve things like upside-down kisses, half-submerged Lelouch with his panties (LOL) halfway down his thighs (or up, from this angle), and Suzaku's happy "I just made Lelouch come" face.

Lelouch wanted to know if this 'counts'. Suzaku admitted that it doesn't, quite. Lelouch was visibly disappointed and Suzaku asked if he actually wanted to lose his virginity.

Lelouch yelled and denied that, because this is a Suzaku/Lelouch doujin. :p

Suzaku joked he's never been inside another man, and Lelouch doubted that it's even possible. Suzaku and everyone reading agreed that Lelouch is freaking adorable.

Then there was a slight tone change and Suzaku pointed out that Lelouch didn't not want sex. He just didn't want anyone who wasn't Suzaku. Lelouch, rather than denying this, asked if they could do it in a more elegant way. Suzaku perked up and agreed.

The dounjin ends with Suzaku asking why Lelouch didn't ask Rivalz, and Lelouch explaining that Rivalz is gossipy. Milly? She would have mocked him. But Suzaku was okay? Lelouch feels like he's probably, in hindsight, the worst of the lot.

So! We left our characters in the hot springs, in loose robes, under a starry sky. The score is Lelouch: one orgasm; Suzaku: ultimate win.

What we're left with is a mildly S!Suzaku, and a tsundere naïve!Lelouch. In a hot springs.

And this, gentle reader, is where our tale begins…


	2. Now With Nom

Suzaku had yet to close the distance Lelouch had put between them.

It wasn't that he didn't want to. It was that Lelouch, after snapping at him that he was worse than Rivalz and Milly and everyone, was looking at him as if he was waiting for Suzaku to make the next move.

And Suzaku didn't want to be predictable.

So rather than moving towards Lelouch and kissing and touching him like he wanted to, Suzaku shrugged off his robe, draping it across one of the rocks. "Ugh. That's going to feel awful when I put it back on."

Lelouch shivered and clutched at his robe. Suzaku chuckled.

"That'll just make you colder. And you know how easily you get sick. You should just take it off; the water hides everything, see?"

This was half true. From the angle of the light on the water, Suzaku's front was completely obscured, in shadow. For Lelouch, facing the other way, details would be blurred, but forms and shades would still be visible, like they had when Suzaku had jerked him off and slid his fingers into that warm, welcoming tightness…

Lelouch had hesitated, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at Suzaku. Suzaku immediately schooled his expression to 'friendly helpful Suzaku'. "Here, let me help. Just duck down and I'll take it for you."

Lelouch hesitated again, but Suzaku's warm smile reassured him. He let Suzaku grasp the robe and knelt in the water in front of him.

Suzaku took a moment to appreciate the view. Lelouch would hardly be comfortable enough to be down there like that for any specific purpose. At least not yet. Speaking of…

Suzaku took the robe and draped if over his. "So. You want elegance, do you Lelouch?"

Lelouch blinked before answering. "Well, I mean before… not that it wasn't pleasant, just that it was a little…"

"Inelegant?" Suzaku suggested wryly.

"Awkwar,." Lelouch corrected with a weak glare. "The… the angles were all weird, and you licked me, and my underwear was stuck and…"

Suzaku laughed. "That's what made it fun!"

Lelouch's glare sharpened. "For you maybe, idiot."

"Yep!" Suzaku agreed brightly. "I liked kissing you like that and…" A thought occurred to him. "Lelouch, that wasn't your first kiss, was it?"

Lelouch went pale. "N-no!" Thoughts of C.C. and the cold emotionless way she'd pressed her lips against his and… was it a kiss if neither of them gave much of a damn about each other as anything but reluctant allies against an overwhelming force?

"…Nunnally doesn't count."

"I know that!" Lelouch snapped. "It wasn't my first kiss, idiot." It counted. At least enough to wipe that smug smirk off Suzaku's face.

For some reason, that disappointed Suzaku. "Oh. Well, that's good." He brightened. "It was your first upside-down kiss, though, right?"

Lelouch buried his face in his hands. "Shut up. This was _such _a mistake."

Suzaku said, irritated now. "So you'd have preferred Rivalz?"

Lelouch looked horrified. "No!"

"Milly?"

"What? No."

Okay, this was a little funny. "…Kallen?"

"Why does everyone think I… no."

Suzaku moved forwards. "Shirley?"

"You're being…" Lelouch caught his breath when he realized how close Suzaku was, "…an…"

"Idiot?"

Suzaku didn't give Lelouch a chance to answer, cupping the back of his head and pressing his lips against Lelouch's. Lelouch whined a bit into the kiss before his mouth opened and let Suzaku in.

Lelouch had a point. It _was_ less awkward this way.

Suzaku slid his hands down to Lelouch's hips, pushing and guiding him around to lean against the robes. Lelouch gasped as the damp fabric touched his back and arched into Suzaku, trying to get away from the cold, wet cloth. Suzaku moaned and lifted Lelouch up, propping him on the rock and sliding down between his legs. "Is this elegant enough for you?" he asked, kissing and licking his way down Lelouch's front.

"…'s cold." Lelouch shivered, but his legs spread willingly as Suzaku nuzzled his bellybutton. "Suzaku…"

Suzaku smiled against Lelouch's skin. "Have you ever thought of this, Lelouch?"

Lelouch shook his head vehemently. "Don't own… never touched… don't think…"

Suzaku laughed. "Yeah, but… have you ever thought…" his hand slid between Lelouch's legs and gently cupped his balls. "…of _this_?"

Lelouch reacted beautifully, gasping and grabbing the cloth under his hands. "Not my fault."

Good enough for Suzaku. "So… you have."

"Yes," Lelouch admitted breathlessly. "But I didn't… mean to." Those dreams hadn't been his, after all. Not really. Waking up sticky and sweaty from those dreams, however…

Suzaku pulled away a little, taking in the full sight of Lelouch writhing for him. "It's okay," he assured his friend. "I don't mind."

And then he dipped his head and wrapped his lips around the tip of Lelouch's cock.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

It was safe to say that Lelouch was taken by surprise.

Really, everything seemed to have taken him by surprise tonight, though. He'd never imagined that Suzaku would actually _do_ anything with him, despite the fact that he'd dreamed of Suzaku and woken up clammy and covered in semen from those dreams. It really _wasn't _his fault, though. C.C.…

But Suzaku was straight, wasn't he? After all, he'd had sex with girls (women? What kind of partner did Suzaku perfer?) before and… well, how was Lelouch supposed to know that Suzaku wasn't picky that way? It wasn't like that was common. Didn't most people have preferences?

Lelouch certainly did. Rivalz, Milly… seriously, what was Suzaku thinking, that Lelouch would do this with just anyone? It was special, meaningful and…

…Suzaku had said, at the beginning, that this wouldn't have any meaning for him. But that was before. Before he'd touched Lelouch and admitted that, if it was Lelouch he didn't mind being with another man. Before he'd touched and kissed him and before… _certainly _before taking him into his mouth and sucking and… and his tongue… how could it seemingly be everywhere at once?

Lelouch had never experienced anything like this before. Even Suzaku's hand; skilful and confident, stroking him and rubbing him and pressing into him; hadn't been anything like this.

He hadn't been in control then, of course, but he hadn't been nearly this out of control either.

He didn't want to toss his head back and shout, nor did he want to grab Suzaku's hair and hold on with one hand, when Suzaku grabbed the other and threaded their fingers together. He didn't want to spread his legs even wider when Suzaku nudged them apart, to the point where Lelouch could feel his relatively inflexible thighs burning with the strain. He didn't want to buck into the delicious heat of Suzaku's mouth and he _really_ didn't want to start moaning and begging Suzaku to _please_, and _more_, and _I can't_…

He didn't want to, but that didn't stop it from happening.

When Suzaku's finger worked its way inside him again, Lelouch's pleas turned into unintelligible grunts and gasps. The second finger, and Lelouch remembered that feeling, that nearly uncomfortable stretch as Suzaku caressed him and searched out…

"_Ah_!" There.

Lelouch could feel Suzaku's fond smirk around his cock as his fingers pressed in again, making Lelouch cry out and clench around him. That, plus the pleased little hum that accompanied the smirk, sent Lelouch over the edge, spilling down Suzaku's throat without even a warning.

And Suzaku, that talented bastard, swallowed it all without even choking.

Somehow, the post-orgasm bliss was even better the second time around. Lelouch felt completely boneless in the afterglow as he sprawled out on the wet robes. Suzaku's fingers were still inside him, stretching and scissoring, but Lelouch was relaxed enough that it just felt good. He whined a little at the loss when Suzaku slid his fingers out of him.

"Don't worry," Suzaku said, smiling reassuringly, although he was speaking quickly and sounded a little breathless. "I'll give you a replacement in a second."

Lelouch barely had time to process that before Suzaku unlaced their fingers and gripped Lelouch's hips, pulling him down to impale him on Suzaku's erection.

Once again, Lelouch was taken by surprise. In more ways than one.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

It was hot.

Hotter than Suzaku had expected. Lelouch had felt hot around his fingers, but not _this_hot. It was incredible, like the heat was melting Suzaku's cock within him.

It was tight.

Tighter than any woman, although Suzaku had only been with three, so he was hardly an expert. Still, Suzaku couldn't imagine anything tighter without being painful. Not that this was, on the contrary…

It was amazing.

And, oddly enough, it wasn't just about Suzaku's cock. The tight heat was, in itself, probably the greatest thing Suzaku had ever felt, but it wasn't what made this amazing.

It was the way Lelouch's arms had flung themselves around his neck, the fingers of one hand digging into Suzaku's shoulder, the other gripping Suzaku's hair. It was Lelouch's eyes, wide and shining and staring into Suzaku's with such intensity that Suzaku could almost feel it physically. It was Lelouch's mouth, still open from his shout of surprise, now just gasping in deep breaths as he adapted to the feel of Suzaku inside him. It was the way Lelouch's pulse bounded in his neck, the way Lelouch's knees pressed into Suzaku's sides, the way Lelouch looked and sounded and smelled and…

…and tasted when Suzaku tilted his chin up to capture that open mouth in a deep kiss.

The kiss seemed to wake Lelouch up, making him moan and squirm delightfully. "Suzaku…"

"How are you doing?" Suzaku asked. He'd done his best to prepare and relax Lelouch, and he hadn't warned him, knowing that if he did, Lelouch was likely to tense up.

Lelouch stilled. "You… you're inside me."

"Yeah." Part of Suzaku still couldn't believe it. "I am. You okay?"

"I… I think I am," Lelouch said softly, his voice full of wonder. "Are you?"

Suzaku bit back a laugh. "More than okay, Lelouch. You feel… you're amazing."

Lelouch smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Suzaku smiled back and kissed Lelouch again. "Can I move?"

"Oh, right!" Lelouch bit his lip. "Um, I guess…"

That was all Suzaku needed. He tightened his grip on Lelouch's hips and pulled out a little, pressing back into Lelouch and moaning at the way the muscles rippled around him. Lelouch gasped and his grip tightened in Suzaku's hair, but he didn't complain, so Suzaku did it again. And again. And building up a rhythm, driving himself into Lelouch and panting against his skin, feeling the rush of sex overcome him and…

…something was wrong. Lelouch was too quiet.

Suzaku didn't stop moving, but he lifted his face to look at Lelouch. Lelouch's eyes were shut and his jaw was clenched tightly. He didn't look like he was enjoying himself.

"Lelouch?"

"H-hah…" A pained sigh escaped Lelouch as his jaw relaxed. He looked at Suzaku. "Wh-what?"

Suzaku kissed the side of his mouth, slowing down. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Lelouch whispered, unable to meet Suzaku's eyes. "I'm ruining it…"

Suzaku's mind raced. Lelouch had liked Suzaku's fingers inside him. He didn't seem to like Suzaku's cock inside him. What was missing?

Lelouch pushed away from Suzaku, his death grip on Suzaku's hair loosening as he leaned away. Suzaku's grip slipped and he barely caught Lelouch before he overbalanced and cracked his head open on the nearby rocks. "Lelouch!"

Lelouch wasn't paying attention. "A~ah!" His hand shot out and grabbed Suzaku's arm. "Suzaku!"

Oh. _Oh_. Right…

Suzaku chuckled. "Sorry, Lelouch, I wasn't thinking." He angled his next thrust properly and Lelouch keened. "That's the spot?"

"Suzaku…" Lelouch moaned. The angle was a little more awkward, so Suzaku pressed him back up against the robe-covered rock.

"Hold on, Lelouch."

Now that Suzaku knew what to look for, nearly every single thrust made Lelouch cry out and clench around Suzaku as he moved. Lelouch's legs had tightened their grip, to the point where Lelouch's heels were digging into Suzaku's back, urging him to move deeper, harder.

Suzaku grunted and followed Lelouch's wordless orders, his hand groping around until he found Lelouch's erect cock and grasping it, pulling on it with more urgency than finesse.

Finesse was not necessary. With a wail, Lelouch threw back his head and came, spurting out of the water hard enough that some landed on Suzaku's chest. Two more thrusts and Suzaku followed suit, burying himself inside Lelouch and releasing with a low groan.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

It was a good thing the water was only knee deep, or even Suzaku's barbaric natural athleticism might not have been enough to keep them from drowning.

As it was, the way Lelouch was feeling, he probably wouldn't have minded. Even now, curled in Suzaku's arms, caressed by the gentle ebb and flow of the warm water, Lelouch didn't think he could bring himself to mind much.

"So… that was… _that_, wasn't it?"

Lelouch could practically feel Suzaku rolling his eyes. "Yes, Lelouch. We had sex. Can we just bask for a moment, please?"

"Okay," Lelouch agreed, and didn't say anything more.

Or, at least he tried not to. It wasn't his fault his mind was more active than most. "You've done that before, right?"

Suzaku sighed, exasperated but fond. "Not with another guy, no. It was… different."

"Oh," Lelouch said. And was quiet for another moment.

"Different good or different bad?"

"Lelouch…" Suzaku moaned, turning his head so his mouth was pressed against Lelouch's neck. "It was different, all right? Just different."

"But…" Lelouch wasn't willing to just accept that. "You must have a preference."

Suzaku laughed. "Lelouch, right now that's not a fair question. Of course I'm going to say it was better with you because we just did it and I'm still tingly from coming inside you."

Lelouch pouted. He knew he was pouting, and he knew that Suzaku would consider it cute, but he couldn't help it. "It's not like it meant anything to you," he muttered under his breath.

Not quite under his breath enough, though. "What?"

"Nothing." Lelouch turned away quickly, accidentally brushing his ear against Suzaku's nose and why should _that _still send a tingle down his spine?

Suzaku didn't say anything for a long moment. "Was it at least more elegant this time?"

Lelouch remembered writhing as Suzaku sucked him, out of control and wild. He remembered gripping Suzaku's shoulder so hard he should have drawn blood. He remembered begging and pleading with Suzaku, shameful words that even now could bring colour to his face. "Not really."

"Oh. Sorry." Suzaku shifted awkwardly.

"…but it was fun," Lelouch said a little wistfully. That was what Suzaku had wanted, right? Something fun, something that felt good and meant nothing.

Suzaku smiled and Lelouch's stomach sank as he realized how pleased he was by what Lelouch had said. It seemed like Lelouch had been accurate in his assessment of how important this was to Suzaku. "Wanna do it again?" Not very important at all.

"…right _now_?"

Suzaku laughed. "No, of course not. But later? Maybe back at Ashford?"

"Maybe," Lelouch said noncommittally. It had felt good, especially near the end, but watching Suzaku walk away as if it was nothing when it was done… Lelouch wasn't even sure he could tolerate it this time.

Suzaku shifted again. "Maybe we could make this a more regular thing?"

"I wouldn't want to cut into your time with your real lovers." …that sounded a bit bitter. "Sorry," Lelouch added grudgingly.

"Why are you so upset?" Suzaku demanded. "You enjoyed it, I know you did."

Lelouch scowled. "So? It's not like it meant anything. Why do I have to want to do it again? Why would I want to do it with you again?" His voice was getting loud. "Maybe I'll try someone else next. Maybe… maybe it'll be even better with them! Maybe I-hmph…"

Suzaku cut him off with a hard kiss. "You. Are not. Doing this. With _anyone_. But me. Understood?"

"Says who?" Lelouch demanded, trying to keep up his anger. It was hard; Suzaku was a good kisser.

"You're mine," Suzaku growled, pressing Lelouch against a rock, trapping him with his stronger body.

Lelouch glared. "Then does that make you mine?" He shot back.

Suzaku's eyes were narrowed dangerously as he leaned in. "Yeah."

"Well then, why shou- what? Yes? Really?"

Suzaku snorted. "You're the only guy I'd do this with, Lelouch. That means something." He smiled fondly and kissed Lelouch's nose. "Idiot."

Lelouch flushed, more with pleasure than with embarrassment, and let the idiot comment slide.

After all, maybe he was one.


End file.
